NCIS Xmas party
by Agent Aleu
Summary: A cute NCIS party is upon us! Probably just a one-shot, unless you want more? R&R Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

(Spoilers warning! Spoilering from the Christimas Eppy!)

After the baby girl was born and Ziva called cleared after killing the guys trying to get to the mother and child. Gibbs got the mother&child safe to a hospital. Gibbs and Ziva made it back to the bullpen, McGee and Tony were at their desks as if they were waiting. Abby came bouncing in with a big smile on her face. McGee and Tony looked up at Abby.

"You are invited to Ducky's for the NCIS christmas party! I won't take no as a answer!" Abby stated.

Gibbs said, "I am busy..."

"It can wait," Abby said, the only one who could get away with telling Gibbs that.

"Well-" Ziva was going to said but Abby cut her off, "no! I know you don't have plans so your coming too. Do you have plans with Ray?" Ziva simply shook her head. Tony said, "when is it?"

"Tomorrow night at 1600!" Abby stated.

The next night

Palmer, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Leon and Tony were already there. Ziva knocked on the door, Abby answered the door. "Your late by five minutes!" "My car didn't want to start in the cold," Ziva said. Then walked in, taking off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. "Okay we're all have, lets get gifts out!" Abby came and ran to the tree. Everyone huddle around the tree. Abby handed Gibbs a gift, "its from all of us!" Gibbs opened it and smiled slightly it was tools. "Thanks.." He muttered.

Abby handed out Palmer's and Ducky's gift to them. Ducky began telling a story, "open your gift!" They all chimed. Palmer opened his gift it was a $100 itunes card, "thanks." He smiled warmly. Ducky then opened his christmas gift, it was a duck that had a tag that said squeeze me. Ducky squeeze it and it farted. Ducky chuckled, "thanks Abby." Abby then said, "your welcome and there is a gift card for itunes so you can buy that new book you were talking about."

They finished passing out gifts, McGee got a itune card and computer game, Tony got a joke bag with a itune card, Abby got tickets to her favorite band, Leon only got a itunes card and Ziva got the new hebrew book she wanted and inside it was a itunes card.

"What's that smell?" Ducky asked, "Palmer did you put stove on high?" Palmer made a face, "oops." Ducky, Leon, Palmer and Gibbs ran into the kitchen. "Nice job!" Tony called out with a chuckle. Abby smiled at McGee, "come help me set the table, Timmy." She took his hand and walked out of the living room, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. Tony was sitting chris cross on the floor by Ziva.

Ziva laid back on her belly, as she started to her new book. Tony watched her, "oh put the book away," she ignored him. Tony then saw a picture from last christmas of the team, hanging on the tree. When Ziva was laying as she read, Tony got up on his knees and hung it over Ziva. "Looks at this," Tony smiled. Ziva glanced up at him and what he was reaching for. He then grabbed the picture and sat down on her butt. "Tony DiNozzo!" Ziva almost shouted. He smirked, "I know.." He then showed her the picture.

He still didn't off of her, she spun and was on top of him. He smiled up at her. Ducky's friend walked into the living room, "what a couple, how sweet," he said as he looked at Tony and Ziva.

Ziva retorted, "we're not a couple and I'm not being sweet, I'm as about to threaten him." The older man chuckled, "what to sleep on the couch?" Tony chuckled under his breath. Ziva got up and repeated, "we're not a couple.."

The man said, "could have fooled me." Abby called, "food's done!" Tony shot up, Ziva and him both standing in the door way. Abby said, "stop! Look up.." She giggled. Ziva glanced up then looked at Tony, which he was smirking. "Oh no!"

Abby said, "you have to!" Ziva sighed then reached in to peck his cheek then Tony moved so their lips crashed together. "Awww!" Abby clapped. Ziva pulled away because she felt Gibbs's glared, she then sat at the table.

(R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for much for the reviews! I didn't think it was that good.)

Everyone got seated at the table. Abby smiled, she was happy and having a good time. McGee glanced at Abby and he reached for the salt, seeing her so happy made him smile. Abby looked at Ziva, "I don't see the big deal you made other a little kiss, see watch."

Abby looked at McGee and pecked him on the little. McGee was startled at first, a huge smile was then upon his lips, he tried not to blush. Ducky's friend watched them, "christmas cheer is sure spreading." He grinned. Gibbs rolled his eyes, being Gibbs of course.

"Only if everyone was so cheerful about paperwork," Leon said.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him, Gibbs just stared at him like he was crazy. McGee said, "Abby can you hand me the peper?"

"Sure, Timmy," she handed it to him, "your welcome." She smiled. "Thanks.." McGee smiled back at her.

They ate Christmas diner like a big family, there was laughing, bickering and talking among all of them. Something only Christmas joy could bring. Abby and McGee were flirting up a storm, not caring what the others thought nor said. "You got to be opened to your feeling, Tim." Abby said.

"He is on video games," Tony chuckled. Abby stuck her tongue out at him. Tony set his hand on Ziva's thigh, which earned him a glare. They finished eating, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky and his friend started to clean up.

Abby cheered, "I just can't wait for New Years!"


End file.
